Don des Griffes Rouges
Niveau Un Langage animal Le loup garou peut avec ce don communiquer avec tous les animaux, des poissons aux mammifères. Ce don ne change en rien leur réaction de base. La plupart des animaux continueront d’avoir peur de prédateurs comme les loups garous. N’importe quel esprit de la nature peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait simplement un jet de Charisme + Animaux, mais chaque rencontre ou type d’animal séparé nécessite un nouveau jet. Loup à la porte Certains humains ne doivent pas être simplement à l’arbre le plus proche. Eux, il faut leur donner une bonne leçon et les laisser en vie, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais les Griffes Rouges savent comment faire passer le message. Ce don provoque une terrible peur et un immense respect pour la forêt. L’humain reste à jamais trop effrayé pour la dégrader. N’importe quel esprit prédateur peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le garou doit croiser le regard de sa cible, mais il peut être dans la forme de son choix. Le joueur fait ensuite un jet de Charisme + Pulsion primale (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). L’effet dure une journée par succès. Pendant ce temps, l’humain doit faire un jet de Volonté pour sortir de chez lui et il ne peut pas s’approcher de quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à une forêt sans perdre un point de Volonté. Si l’humain arrive à sortir de chez lui, il reste nerveux et craintif jusqu'à son retour et son joueur perd deux dés pour tous les groupements mentaux et sociaux. Le don fonctionne sur les Parents, les Mages, les Goules et autres humains « surnaturels », mais la difficulté augmente de deux points, avec un maximum de 10. Odeur de l’eau vive Le Garou peut complètement masquer son odeur, se rendant virtuellement impossible à pister. Un esprit renard enseigne ce tour. Système : La difficulté de tous les jets faits pour pister le Garou augmente de deux points. Ce don devient une propriété innée pour le Garou qui l’apprend. Il n’a pas besoin de dépenser de point ni de faire de jet. Toutefois, le Griffe Rouge peut encore laisser une piste olfactive s’il le souhaite ( ce qui peut être nécessaire pour s’intégrer à une meute de loups). Eye of the Hunter (Red Talons Tribe Book) -- Lupus wolves are able to assess a herd of prey animals, this Gift enables a Garou to correctly determine the weakest and strongest member of any group she can see. This Gift is taught by a wolf spirit. System : The Garou rolls Perception + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7). If successful, then the Garou learns which members of a chosen group within sight are the strongest or weakest and which is the leader. If the Garou attacks the group after employing this Gift, she gains one extra attack die against the weakest individual only. Babble (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can spend a Gnosis point and roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge, difficulty seven, to make another lose the ability to read, write or speak any language. That person will only be able to grunt like an animal. The person gets to resist with a Intelligence + Linguistics roll, difficulty seven. The effect lasts for one scene. =Niveau Deux= Esprit animal Le garou peut réduire les facultés mentales de sa victime à celles d’un animal pour une brève période de temps. ce don est enseigné par un avatar de Griffon. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Manipulation + Empathie (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Les effets durent un tour par succès, au cours desquels la cible n’écoute que ses instincts les plus primaires et se comporte comme une bête sauvage. Sens de la proie S’il sait quoi que ce soit sur sa proie, le personnage peut la pister aussi rapidement qu’il peut se déplacer. Ce sens parfait de l’orientation agit partout et peut être utile pour suivre des esprits dans l’Umbra ou trouver des êtres sur Terre. Un esprit chien ou loup peut enseigner ce don. Système : Aucun jet n’est nécessaire à moins que la proie ne se cache de façon active (l’intention ne suffit pas), auquel cas un jet de Perception + Enigmes est nécessaire, contre une difficulté égale à l’Astuce + Furtivité de la cible. Si la cible est un esprit, la difficulté est égale à la Gnose de l’esprit. Primal Howl (Red Talons Tribe Book) -- Wolf howls are frightening to their prey, and an unconscious fear of them still resides within the human psyche, thanks to the Impergium. Although any Garou can howl, a Garou with this Gift can tap into and evoke this deep-rooted fear. In addition, the Garou can make a howl that sounds like it comes from several wolves (or Garou), giving even Wyrm creatures reason to pause. This Gift is taught by an ancestor spirit or a wind spirit. System : The Garou rolls Stamina + Expression (difficulty 7). If successful, anyone (except other Garou or wolves) who wishes to approach the Garou must first make a Willpower roll (difficulty 6) to overcome his instinctive fear. If the Garou approaches him, he must make the roll to stand his ground. In addition, each additional success after the first makes the howl sound as if it came from one additional Garou (or wolf): A two-success howl sounds as if it came from two wolves or Garou; three successes sounds as if there are three wolves, etc. Each additional "wolf' adds one to the the target's Willpower roll difficulty (maximum 10). If the target of the Gift can see the Garou during the howl, it will be clear to him that there is only one Garou, and the difficulty penalty will not apply. Primal Instinct (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Red Talon can strip away the layers of humanity that cover up man's basic instincts. A human assaulted with this Gift finds himself behaving like a beast. Momentarily losing all civility, the humans strips named, runs through the streets, growls at threats and makes numerous, uninvited overtures toward members of the opposite sex. All thoughts of business meetings, color television and BMWs vanish in favor of the basic drives of survival. Red Talons use whatever means necessary to force Ape-spirits to teach them this Gift. System : The Red Talons must spend a Gnosis point and roll Manipulation + Animal Ken (difficulty equal to the target's Willpower). The number of successes indicates the extent to which the human target loses his humanity. One success causes a certain absent-mindedness and preoccupation with food and sex. Five successes, on the other hand, probably causes the raving target to be locked up and tranquilized. =Niveau Trois= Désolation perdue Les Griffes Rouges sont persuadées que les humain n’ont aucun sens de l’orientation. Grâce à ce don, ils peuvent s’en assurer. Le Griffe Rouge qui utilise Désolation perdue doit être assez familier du terrain. Quand ce don est utilisé, les humains sont complètement perdus. Les boussoles se dérèglent, les cartes sont fausses et les repères ne sont plus à leur place. Un esprit de la nature sauvage enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Pulsion primale. Chaque succès « brouille » une zone de trois kilomètres de rayon. Ce don fonctionne sur les autres loups garous, mais ils peuvent résister avec un jet de Perception + Pulsion primale et ils doivent obtenir plus de succès que le Griffe Rouge pour ne pas être affectés. Ce don dure quatre heures. Faveur élémentaire Par les suppliques, les menaces ou la flatterie, le garou peut convaincre un esprit de lui rendre service en manipulant ou en détruisant sa carapace terrestre. Ce don affecte les quatre éléments classiques (eau, terre, air, feu). Un élémentaire naturel enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Subterfuge (difficulté égale à la Gnose de l’esprit). Le conteur détermine les effets précis. Gaze of the Hunter (Red Talons Tribe Book) -- The Garou stares into the eyes of an intended victim, and communicates to them the ancient bond between predator and prey -- beginning the sacred hunt. This Gift is taught by the spirit of any predatory mammal -- wolf, mountain lion, bear, etc. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls manipulation + Intimidation(difficulty of or animals or the human (or other sentient) target's Willpower -- whichever is higher). If the Gaze is successful, the target (human or animal) understands the link and will act accordingly: Wild animals will run into the open, allowing the hunter to eventually catch and kill them. Humans and domesticated animals -- for whom this is a terrifying experience -- may run or cower, terrified. No victim will begin a fight, although if the Red Talon pursues and catches the prey, a battle might result. The Gift does not work on other Garou, but will be effective against most creatures the Garou sets out to hunt. =Niveau Quatre= Réserves Les loups naturels mangent autant qu’ils le peuvent quand ils trouvent de la nourriture, car ils ne savent jamais quand la prochaine occasion se présentera. Avec ce don, un Griffe Rouge peut faire de même avec ses points de Rage, de Gnose ou de Volonté, emmagasinant cette énergie pour le jour où il en aura besoin. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit loup. Système : En apprenant ce don, le joueur décide de la Caractéristiques concernée (Gnose, Volonté, Rage). Après cela, le joueur devient capable d’emmagasiner trois points supplémentaires par rapport à son maximum normal. Ces points supplémentaires doivent être régénérés de la façon habituelle et n’ajoutent pas de dés supplémentaires pour les jets qui les concernent. Pour bénéficier de ce don pour plusieurs Caractéristiques, il faudra l’apprendre (et dépenser les points d’expérience) plusieurs fois. Sables mouvants Le garou transforme le sol en un bourbier pâteux qui retient les ennemis et les empêche de se déplacer. Un élémentaire de terre enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Manipulation + Pulsion primale (difficulté 7). Chaque succès affecte un rayon de 3,5 mètres. Toute personne essayant de traverser la zone (à part le garou) se déplace à la moitié de sa vitesse de marche et ne peut pas exécuter de manoeuvres de combat qui nécessite un déplacement. De plus, toutes les autres manoeuvres de combat subissent un malus de +1 à leur difficulté. Avalanche (Second Edition Main Book) -- The Garou must be in a mountainous or otherwise tectonically unstable area. The Garou causes an avalanche, mudslide, etc. to engulf his foes. This Gift is taught by an earth elemental. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Survival (difficulty determined by the Storyteller based on the instability of the terrain). The more successes, the more powerful the effect. On a botch, the Garou is caught in the avalanche. Rot Weavertech (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can cause selected manifestations of the Weaver to rot away. This includes technological devices, from guns to toasters. It also includes buildings made of stone, metal or glass, but not roughhewn wooden buildings (log cabins), or huts. Generally, any technological innovation since the Renaissance can be affected with this Gift. Roll Rage against a difficulty dependent on the object attacked: the more complex or "technological" the object, the higher the difficulty. A flashlight would be a four difficulty, while a particle accelerator would be a 10. Recycle (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Red Talons who possess this powerful Gift can destroy any man-made substance. Plastics, alloys and any other material not found in nature disintegrate with just a touch. Lawn chairs dissolve into only puddles and steel melts into iron and carbon. The Cockroach-spirit, which has witnessed the human's secret creation rites, knows the Gifts that can dissolve almost anything. System : The Garou must touch the material for the Gift to work. Only materials that science has manufactured are viable targets. For instance, a wooden chair would be unaffected, whereas a plastic chair would melt to the ground. The Garou then must roll her Rage against a difficulty determined by the items' complexity. The difficulty ranges from iron (difficulty 6) and ordinary plastics (difficulty 7) to rare and complex metal alloys (difficulty 9). Every success reduces five pounds of the target material to its base components. =Niveau Cinq= Malédiction du lycaon Ironie suprême, ce don permet à un Griffe Rouge de transformer un humain en loup. Ce don fonctionne aussi sur les garous, les forçant à prendre leur forme lupus. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit garou. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Les loups garous sont forcés de prendre leur forme lupus jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Sur les humains, ce don a un effet permanent. La personne restera un loup normal, de corps comme d’esprit, pour le reste de sa vie. Vengeance de Gaïa Le garou appelle les esprits de la forêt qui l’entourent pour qu’ils attaquent des intrus. Le terrain répond de son mieux : les rochers roulent et écrasent ; les lianes s’enroulent et l’eau noie ses victimes. Un avatar de Gaïa elle-même enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et un point de Rage, puis fait un jet de Charisme + Pulsion primale (difficulté égale au Goulet local). Les effets exacts dépendent du terrain et sont laissés à l’appréciation du conteur. =Niveau Six= Shield of Gaia (Red Talons Tribe Book) -- The Garou can become so attuned to the laws and rhythms of Gaia that the Weaver's laws cease to have any affect on her. This Gift can only be used once by any Garou who learns it; its effects are permanent. The Garou becomes immune to the effects of one form of technology, such as bullets, photography (i.e.,cannot be photographed), electricity, chemical toxins, etc. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Griffin. System : The Garou spends a permanent point of Gnosis and chooses the one form of technology to which she will be be immune. It is up to the Storyteller to determine exactly what is and is not included in the protection afforded by this Gift. For example, Garou who chooses immunity to Flame-Throwers would not be burnt by them but other flames will act normally upon her. This Gift does apply against Wyrm-tainted technology, although not Wyrm substances. For instance, a Garou who is immune to chemical toxins may not be harmed by the Pentex acid, but the Bane in the acid can still try to possess her. This Gift is open to a lot of abuse, but the player and the Storyteller should recognize the spirit of the Gift: it is Gaia's protection to Her children from the ravages of the Weaver and the modern world. Just how this is interpreted and how much is permitted depends on the mood and atmosphere of a game. However, no player should be allowed to claim immunity to nuclear weapons. Catégorie:Dons